Sweet Memories of a Dream
by Emiko-Hirata
Summary: A story of a girl who grew up with the MCL characters but hides away in the school because she doesn't remember anything from her time at SA and prefers being alone. She hates the idea of "bonding" and believes that everyone will eventually get tired of her. The copyrights for all MCL characters, belong to their rightful owners. Main character and her family- they are my creation!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Memories of a Dream**

Sakura is my favourite type of flower, ever since I was a little girl. Since the age of six they have always been a reminder of my sweet memories. Those I am never going to have in this life. Not anymore. If I got one wish after I die, that would be to live those memories again and to be able to remember them for eons of time.

But...

Now spring just reminds me of a distant dream. When I wake up every single day, the dream is fuzzy and vague. I can never remember the memories that live once again in my dreams every night. Each day I lose some of what I remember. Eventually, there will be nothing left. I have tried so hard to remember the people and memories I knew and had before I moved away from Sweet Amoris but all I remember is that I was happy and cheerful. The people around me cared about me and I loved every single day that I went to school.

But it's not like that anymore. I hate going to school. To me school is a blank page. I will never remember what happens today or tomorrow. Neither do I want to. I will forget what I hear and feel. But I will remember every single face and every last drop of pain and sadness.

Story is also published on wattpad.

I appreciate any and all feedback! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator POV:

This is the story of a 12 year old that was pushed away by jealousy and hatred. I am your narrator for this story from beginning to end. That girl's name is Emiko Hirata. She was a normal girl with parents who earn more than average, who doted on her and an older brother, who saw her as precious. There was just one difference between her and a normal 4 year old back then. She attended Sweet Amoris Kindergarten, which is part of a chain of schools. From Kindergarten all the way to University/college. They are an exclusive private school for kids of the rich and busy. But, things took a turn when Emi started Kindergarten. The Hirata Company experienced a boost in sales and their dad got even busier, but they were still a happy family. Often going out for dinner or the cinema or even just a walk in park. Those were times of bliss for them all.

Emi was also completely different from now. She was a cheery, bubbly girl who attracted people's friendship with her smile. The type of girl adults would find adorable and the kind kids would find cool. She made many friends in kindergarten and grew close to circle of 11. They came to be known as inseparable as and closer than any children of their age were. This friendship stayed untouched for many years to come. As Emi grew older she became more beautiful but also even cuter to everyone around her. When she started Sweet Amoris Elementary her cheerful disposition seeped through to everyone and made her one of the most popular girls of the school. Basically, she was too cute to resist. However, the circle of friends stayed tight and close. She was best friends with every single one of them. The boys in the circle thought of her as someone who brightens the room. Whereas the girl saw her as a reliable friend. They didn't just like each other but they loved each other as close friends because they did so much together.

But Emi suddenly had to move because their dad had to manage one of his branch companies that was losing profit. Soon the time came that her mother would have to go back to the business to bring it back up. However, the timing couldn't be any worse.

At this moment Emi had to join an ordinary school. However, she was far above their level. Unknowingly, she made her own enemies. Every time she put her hand up she made a new one. It wasn't her fault she was a top student there but a genius with an IQ that far exceeded them here, because the SA syllabus was always a year ahead from the very start. Putting them amongst the elite results of the nation. The knowledge she had was deep and vast but also the very reason she was pushed aside and hated. The people around her were filled with hatred towards her because they were always compared to her. She endured physical and verbal abuse to the point where she gave up. She went home and pretended like nothing was wrong because when she came home from school there was no one there.

The worse it got the more she changed. The more she changed, the more she changed at home too. From then on they spent little time together. Especially, with Emi staying holed up in her room. However, even if she did not spend as much time with them as before, she was as close to her 18 year old older brother Jace Ryker Hirata, as ever. The only one who knows about her problems but can't do anything about it. He was sent to an elite all boys private boarding school at the age of 10 and can only visit for holidays.

There was only one thing that kept her from staying home or quitting school. The only person that ever talked to her like she was human. The surprise was that he was also called Jace. But he didn't have a middle name. The thing that makes her smile every time she remembers, is how they met, is that he was the one that dragged her to track and field try out and threw her out onto the track just as they started try outs. She just remembers that she ran to stop making an even more fool of herself. She ran and ran twice around the track and then headed straight for him with the same speed and dragged him back in by the ear, too embarrassed to even look at the others or even wait for the teacher's verdict. She dragged him off to the school gym where they both burst out laughing. She just couldn't stay angry at him. He made her smile for the first time in a long time. This was the beginning of a friendship that saved her. He made everything bearable.

Although she was now happier to be in school her parents had noticed her change thanks to her art teacher and now decided to send her back to SA 4 years later. She can go back to the place where she believes she belonged. But now as time has passed, she is afraid to go back. She is afraid to go and find out that she has been forgotten. Too afraid to go back and not recognise a single face. Too afraid to go back and find out that she will again be pushed away by her friends, just like what happened to her 4 years ago.

How will she cope?  
Will she stay the way she is? Pushing away all ideas of having friends?

How will she live her life in Sweet Amoris?


	3. Sweet Amoris Academy for the Elite

p data-p-id="df254a8fc1b6030d63cb43a16323df88"SAA. Sweet Amoris Academy. A prestigious school for the academically and musically talented. One that excels in producing the world's most renowned and powerful adults. Each year 1000 people apply but only 200 get through to the high school. This school is known for churning out intelligent talented students- seemingly born to achieve. An exclusive school for those with rich, busy or intellectual parents. Basically, a boarding school with a lot of freedom. My high school./p  
p data-p-id="3e31068f18d4395dead7fcc304ed6875"SAA isn't like any ordinary high school but it looks after the students' interests, health and habits. For this reason the students are required to complete at least 3 hours of physical activity such as sports or exercise and get their Student Physical Record (SPR) stamped. They must also participate in at least 2 clubs. clubs are usually run on Monday mornings or Friday mornings/after school. They must also get this signed every time they participate through their student club record (SCR). /p  
p data-p-id="4712ec7c8e2987489a0a7a29b2aed692"Because only 200 are accepted into the entire high school there are only 50 students per year and therefore they have the same timetables with different teachers. The timetables all start at 9 and finish at 4 with homeroom everyday from 9-10. The students also have their own music and art studio if they would like or need one./p  
p data-p-id="7ab6e3761ef36ad534916373a05798f1"Their flats and studios require their ID to enter. Without their own ID the entry will be denied to their flat and studios. They also use their ID as registration when they enter their classroom./p  
p data-p-id="30f3e3e673976062c821594d83848785"In addition to all this luxury they also get personalised flats on campus with either standard furniture or self brought and the choice of painting each room any colour. On campus meaning a 10 minute walk away from the school building. They can choose one of 4 block of flats each customised for the main types of personalities that enter the school each year./p  
p data-p-id="ad4de1e817be2ca681f1e6787b4dbfe2"Block 1-Pandemonium-For the loud and noisy-some soundproofing./p  
p data-p-id="86c358a9c7407e7ab6c9970ad3ae23af"Block 2-Nocturnal- For those who stay out late at school or their studios- extended curfew with check in system./p  
p data-p-id="7ac8deafb99a6916672e267ec7fa686a"Block 3-Cloud Wanderers-For the absent minded and daydreamers who are poor at self management inc groceries and cleaning-supplied with grocery shoppers or cleaners./p  
p data-p-id="a180036812bd216c627316245054ca18"Block 4-The league-An ordinary block of flats with the same ID entry but currently off limits to other students. The school's production team who are in charge of event running for the high school students (and also current sophomores (2nd years)) currently reside here. Due to issues with popularity and fans, both in and out of school. /p  
p data-p-id="d8e4508b6dfbb583cbc6272f12b5b11f"Actually to be precise the dreamy days production team and Emi live there on the top 2 floors. Each block has 8 floors. All blocks also have common floors too. Including a common area like a lounge with comfortable chairs, cushions, sofas and bean bags, with a small kitchen. And a common game floor and a common party floor. But the league has an exclusive planning rooms on their very own Production floor for their production requirements, as they do everything themselves from music, posters to costumes./p  
p data-p-id="82d1b2b2b52e615555e4967ce74dc9d8"With 8 people on each floor. The top floor has Emiko, Castiel, Rosalya, Lysander, Alexy, Armin, Iris and Violette. With Kentin, Nathaniel, Dajan, Jade, Melody and Peggy on floor 7. /p  
p data-p-id="8dd13d7a6aa2c7c29ed9f0f572cca613"As an exclusive treat for the students they also have a holiday to another country for a week. This type of trip only happens every 6 months so only twice a year. They get a week to spend away from a busy schedules of clubs, exercise, lessons and projects. Even if they live in luxury the school has strict reign on education and so they are often loaded with projects, class tests, rankings and competitions. This includes mock exams every 3 months. This why the students here are more mature than others of their age. They are forced to stretch their minds and bodies, breaking and making new limits and learning how hard they must work in order to produce new achievements and recognition. Going beyond and above. This is also the reason why it produces such powerful and top of the rank adults. /p  
p data-p-id="9b5300b54d2c9c01182d286db4902135"This is Sweet Amoris Academy. The prestigious boarding school for the children of the rich, the busy and the intellectual. Producing not only those who excel in their field but also those known as wise, decisive and refined young adults./p  
p data-p-id="3ff0e7541b1e37e77bca7d7655087ddb"Where the story of Emiko Hirata unravels./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	4. The Mystery Resident

p data-p-id="6ce33b1e152c90b7c68739d9d487cc5a"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDreamy Days Blog/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="0e66dd2fd86c9a859b30f3317a26624a"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSweet Amoris Academy/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="badedf48e9ff1074ea23da71307871ea"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHigh School Division /strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="8bed36bb91104ddfc9b46107efe4101c"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongStudent Blog/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="63111cd474ef17fd92a559e8d7d66bbc"Good Morning to all our fellow SAA high schoolers!/p  
p data-p-id="f4e6fb86cc3d1de3ba70bf5aad805cc7"This is yours truly-Alexy here with your very first post from the brand new blog run by your classmates or seniors or even juniors (depends on you tbh ^^)/p  
p data-p-id="db32e28fcba48aaaecfe9cc48c8828c2"Anyway, back on topic-I know this is a school blog but don't worry it won't be about dead news like uniform policies or exams because this blog will be written by the residents of "The league", to add a huge splash of colour into your boring school lives./p  
p data-p-id="800f95207aaf1c2ab2a847ed1e91ddd2"I am sure all my year mates know about the residents of the "The League" but this info is for the juniors who don't know. The residents of The League are most famously known as Dreamy Days the best production team throughout SAA. More than that Dreamy Days is made up of the school's most popular and good-looking boys along with beautiful, popular and talented girls./p  
p data-p-id="6db06ea4406581ae99071020972db180"Dreamy days came together in SAA middle school 1st year to put together a concert for the annual student event. Which was a massive hit with SAA students. Even with seniors from the SAA university and external visitors. The 2 main reasons were that the entire thing was self produced , they made everything from costumes to music to posters and because they are all friends from SAA kindergarten./p  
p data-p-id="5e99be390eeeaec7c08cfcfd435ea8c9"Still today we put together some of the biggest social events of the year. I am not kidding because Dreamy Days is just irresistible. (This includes me don't forget!) and they will also all be future authors of posts./p  
p data-p-id="807ee463a4edae71a8e5843fda226fa6"The new blog authors are listed below:/p  
p data-p-id="da9144d18c8ea12fb7730fc17cdd2d2f"The Boys/p  
p data-p-id="4df271175372dc799a2ceac5dbfef266"Castiel-The Resident Rebel/p  
p data-p-id="25a0f596b1d6a8ba7b407cf30d2b8c4f"Lysander-Resident mysterious lyricist/p  
p data-p-id="4073f62b0276ef8b441d5688c81f8dac"Armin-Resident Gamer/p  
p data-p-id="9b56e480b358964fd7cbd3d957e0cfa8"Nathaniel-Resident /p  
p data-p-id="65758428c0b6d9aa08f30a919e5fe369"Kentin-Resident Army Trainee/p  
p data-p-id="9c451c025541a8bc16d75834f1d5f367"Alexy-Resident Fashionista/p  
p data-p-id="38a3abcabb0a48835809f9f3bf3eea2a"Dajan-Resident Sports star/p  
p data-p-id="e5e4c9269334242ddf6e4df9207e3b7d"Jade-Resident Botanical Gardener/p  
p data-p-id="935b433e5e8c8c2b1696e605f00a16ec"The Girls/p  
p data-p-id="29f7fcad0d9ae11a4d8bae382d724a6e"Rosalya-Resident Fashion Designer/p  
p data-p-id="a87150eed812cd49391f9153c308b06e"Violette-Resident Artist/p  
p data-p-id="cc7c0541b262911806e61797a6b88f81"Melody-Resident Angel/p  
p data-p-id="42ec2ef5989189f1f686d10a2245b655"Peggy-Resident Journalist/p  
p data-p-id="86e8c9ff95c0786f6ccc0f6a6c8370a0"Iris-Resident Sports all-rounder/p  
p data-p-id="237ca91b6f3f6e7ccc17f702884dda0b"So don't be left out and look forward to our next sweet post from the school's popular group of friends. Get ready for a huge paint war in your future school life because a splash is never enough./p  
p data-p-id="d28bd3e6c820b8f7fe92ee5accbee8e8"This is Alexy signing off!/p  
p data-p-id="7c639fe2db7d9b6b5301f47205f5030e"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="785c9fa748c4a63f252c07be787550bd"Finally! I'm done!/p  
p data-p-id="b4c8d4ebbae5f4df1b34920abf37a14e"Rosa come check this out. I posted out first post! /p  
p data-p-id="8f1a1a7e70fdd0445236f43029ec3a57"Hmmm. It's a bit wish washy to be honest but it will do I guess./p  
p data-p-id="af260201818f9337c0b050ad69edec89"Hey I put my soul into writing this! *pouts*/p  
p data-p-id="83387f745868a2928fd75773bba8641a"Anwyay, the others are gonna arrive soon and when they do we have to figure out our next post. Hopefully, they will all turn up./p  
p data-p-id="9d0ecae0a4171fadc513e236f754ebae"*Click* (The others walked into the production room)/p  
p data-p-id="f9a93365334a97e6cdb52aa47a4f5851"Hey guys, where's Cas, Dajan, Jade and...Melody?/p  
p data-p-id="4909bbfbe476f71a977b8e290f23bf93"Armin-Castiel just woke up. He'll be down in a minute. And Dajan is away on competitions and Jade also left for his competition. Melody said the principal had asked for her and left. But how did the first post go?/p  
p data-p-id="6ca345acf87a34dbe83b4c5056e0ec27"Alexy- Thanks to me, it went smooth. /p  
p data-p-id="be289b54af55113ca20064d5ad894adf"Armin-We'll see about that./p  
p data-p-id="d2e565b03f87426ece06db7cc8727f4b"Rosa-Anyone want tea? And here are the biscuits./p  
p data-p-id="09e51d68d89b969c5d96068b4f59e9f6"Iris-I'd like one. /p  
p data-p-id="bd5675ebfae9dd272b38179ed739bcae"*Click* Castiel walks in with black jeans and black shirt ruffling his hair/p  
p data-p-id="a6e971a59acae6bf385596cac608900b"Ugh. I'm here. What's this about again?/p  
p data-p-id="084054dd1d0ad91558e500e7ea713e5d"Rosa- We need something for the next post. Something to keep it going. Something interesting or something that everyone is curious about? /p  
p data-p-id="8fc404ee91eeeb02ad6eb041b54f4361"Alexy-Our daily lives?/p  
p data-p-id="e171dcf60337634fe43b54fb11f35b95"Rosa-We need something that can go on for a few posts. Something no one knows about but everyone is curious about?/p  
p data-p-id="637d482cd854981606184ff60436ab3e"Nathaniel-Like investigating rumours?/p  
p data-p-id="d44d46bcac74c5c1c45dd48812f094e5"Armin-You mean the ghost that can be seen at night near the science lab stairway?/p  
p data-p-id="9b5df270391dbc6440f21a474843b10e"Castiel-You know that's just me and Lysander, so there's no point. Think before you say anything./p  
p data-p-id="067d4d58b2a74b0215862daa23352a91"Rosa-To be honest that's not going to last for long. We need something more mysterious than that./p  
p data-p-id="7e3ff200f292765f19ba944b3271671e"Iris-What about just starting off with exclusive pictures? That should get them interested./p  
p data-p-id="8d91c8af182189895658970f2ff251fe"Rosa-But not everyone would like those. I mean they have plenty of those especially from those girls who stalked us out of school. /p  
p data-p-id="c2b2af7228b0af34bab806d39e6aade7"Violette-Uhm. What about that new girl?/p  
p data-p-id="8ed3e9d1af27c12cb204a459b5777476"Rosa-What new girl?/p  
p data-p-id="e8d7fef9398bf82bc422c3084f919027"Castiel-Are we getting a new student?Since when?/p  
p data-p-id="715fdcf8172c57972fe7711fb7d987cc"Violette-No. The girl who moved in last year when we went on our 1 week trip? The one no one has seen yet?/p  
p data-p-id="9fdfde39d840c74684cd0abc981fde9d"Iris-That girl?! I completely forgot about her. /p  
p data-p-id="4291e73088f0c56f19735ecf2a3c1076"Rosa- Same. It's been a year since she moved in and we haven't seen her or met her./p  
p data-p-id="58094ff03e4982fdd6c73332a7ad325f"Violette-I did. Well for a few seconds I guess. From my balcony./p  
p data-p-id="af33134f009550311f07384e48376b8c"Castiel-What does she look like?/p  
p data-p-id="869d12f8a078c8d32e96d48d5f3d1b90"Violette-I didn't see her face. But she had long straight jet black hair./p  
p data-p-id="7db1bbdbdad48d40065f2faf39df8d0a"Lysander-Would it not be impolite to reveal her when she doesn't want to?/p  
p data-p-id="05a4de5d03d3e413e9031c91f680e344"Rosa-Well she hasn't told us she doesn't want to. So it should be alright. Right?/p  
p data-p-id="cf061b66b8247892fb78bcdb6b6ea90b"Alexy-I'm in I wanna see this girl too./p  
p data-p-id="7d4cd0adb072b45c507a8c094263eef7"Peggy-Castiel you live right next to her and you haven't seen her once?/p  
p data-p-id="2f241251ed349d58ca12297c92def4c6"Castiel-Nope. Not even on the balcony or walking out of her flat./p  
p data-p-id="bc20c81d22133a8b2d5b1fde3870f0ca"Armin-How is that possible? When does she go lesson? /p  
p data-p-id="f4ece5c269deea5c2a874a7dfe4265ba"Kentin- Does she go lesson? /p  
p data-p-id="1a992422472e6d6124258ef74cc90819"Nathaniel- Yep. No one in this school has ever fallen below 95% of attendance. /p  
p data-p-id="5cf7f06cf67da7570999338bb1e5ca9c"Castiel-Yeah because if we don't we get our privileges taken away including our flats and studios by that old woman. /p  
p data-p-id="1d6f979b142c0bb2f2879f10220c3720"Rosa-Shit! It's 8:30! We're late! /p  
p data-p-id="30678ed99974fec40f7aa28e921c646a"Armin-What?!/p  
p data-p-id="00dc6cce03330d4577aa939d20859683"Rosa-Go!Go! Go! We have to give in our student records today!/p  
p data-p-id="4e4943d36a2a214ed3fece14d909d4db"Castiel- Today?!Shit! I forgot where I put it./p  
p data-p-id="a7fc91e9a97eafa9a8e455fa944f02f9"**Everyone one rushes out of the floor up to their flats./p  
p data-p-id="c8b46bd7fe240eb2380ebf68db106a88"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="277ae2b204b4b4cca6d6398f11559bf8"Castiel POV/p  
p data-p-id="dcbcd0d775368e0f04686f8bc4982315"Shit! Where the heck did I put that thing? I can't believe it's today! That old woman!/p  
p data-p-id="6c407f6dd3dabe49ea0e1469b38da4fd"*Beep (Rushes through the flat to his study)/p  
p data-p-id="c648b7ab7f1ccfd3bea6141a82969c3f"It's not here. Not here. Not here. Where did I put it?!/p  
p data-p-id="c3276376098884f331c4969e763d3bad"Think!Think!Think!/p  
p data-p-id="b9e0599cc336108d3a36d53d65e51e3f"Arghhh! It's in the drawer next to my bed. But its already 8:50. I better run!/p  
p data-p-id="1c9ab6215f4afa0cc3b03f4802d20ca7"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="d568cc292389fb918f371e549aa17cb1"Rosa POV/p  
p data-p-id="404d92af531715f0f661175afad01c64"It's 8:55. Where's Castiel?/p  
p data-p-id="a19c2d85bb0fbc5a91402258eb856d89"Lysander-I don't know. He may have lost his student records./p  
p data-p-id="9a186c93daee5acd5f848a7da0747650"We can't stall can we?/p  
p data-p-id="56bb7264d8dc05b85cb55214d14f0ccb"Lysander-No chance/p  
p data-p-id="7142c1a53ff5970b40b720c69bf2e179"Oh there he is./p  
p data-p-id="69608f86376f2fef69897d9463bc775b"Castiel-(Ugh! Can't breath! But I made it!)/p  
p data-p-id="824b3ccb2a4dc1594bf1a26e43fd7059"Rosa-Alright!/p  
p data-p-id="8708896308caa87b1099cc2b0ee406d4"Armin-Come to think of it. That girl should be here too right?/p  
p data-p-id="68393f3cdf6bcdd1f75c8636252f7140"Nathaniel-Yep. All students are required to come here to hand it in. But which one is she?/p  
p data-p-id="e45461b97c6d0d73cef3071760781c77"Violette-I can't see anyone who resembles her. /p  
p data-p-id="cc3b33baa84d0257687d4f265efb7d5c"Alexy-Wait are we doing the post on her then? /p  
p data-p-id="97bc9d192b795a339c776470589f1369"Rosa-Yep. /p  
p data-p-id="6b405ec95b67bdbd768eb13dc949edea"Alexy-Nice! /p  
p data-p-id="91fb1e7780a5ffeca498febc401b2625"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="ddce3a63cc41bd71f69f4fdd69e6d3d6"Emiko's POV/p  
p data-p-id="a97459d1c9543e95abcfa0b001b96e7a"I arrived here on time. Thank god! I thought I would be late. There's 5 minutes left till 9. Phew! I just about had time to put my hair in a loose bun. And my big geeky glasses are sliding down my nose. I should probably get these tightened but then again I only wear them to hide my face./p  
p data-p-id="40aa4101ebf75a35586a57815da7c19f"Huh?What's going on? What's everyone looking at? I turned around to see that past the rows of students there was someone with beautiful dark red hair bending over out of breath from running. /p  
p data-p-id="612d06a79e6bef8fa4c80e7174612f3a"There's only one person that has that shade. He's Castiel from Dreamy Days. He stood up and walked over here to his friends at the front o our homeroom line. But they were acting weird. They were looking for someone? I wonder who?/p  
p data-p-id="9889b6f44afa9e318de7db113424dc08"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="8aa3aba3960dd258be882b608d60f3ff"Headmistress/p  
p data-p-id="c3a498d702049424886433c160969aa7"Hrhm! Students Please pass you student records to you homeroom representative. And ensure that the Club records are in one pile and physical records in another and please name any student who has not produced them./p  
p data-p-id="6651cc2a0ea0bb90e906d9d27a3f4fcc"I would also like to announce that the date for the next mock exams have been fixed. /p  
p data-p-id="fc5c364e861810d0fe2ddd9dc7e19fe4"Students-Awwh/p  
p data-p-id="ff505df5e5ecc67aa7a9a4dc0160b84f"It will be exactly 6 weeks from now on a Monday. I hope you will study hard and maintain our pride as a school. Now please head to your homeroom./p  
p data-p-id="6d95ff1ff463480627136a8b8a2a771e"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="f63914bbfd2d00f7e928c31d345637e6"Emiko POV/p  
p data-p-id="b5db5a0aa8004f18c82c8c66d6de49fa"Damn! That's a tight schedule. I have to give in my music project in 3 weeks and I haven't even started on it. How am I gonna do this?! There are 12 exams in total as well! Ughhh! /p  
p data-p-id="6bfffb22c2f15fe048948418667f3149"As I started to walk towards my homeroom some jerk bumped into me shoving me aside and just left. I scratched my elbow on the wall, damn it. It stings so badly. /p  
p data-p-id="ab504100a8b7f4f7911bf76f037953b9"I've gotten used to this now. All most every person that bumps into me, doesn't realise or apologise and just leaves. I now don't have a presence. Some people know me as the girl with the geeky glasses. Some know me as Emiko and know nothing more. I'm someone that no one is interested in. I don't mind living this way. It's better. /p  
p data-p-id="bec949b7be6dac801048379be2607969"Better than before./p  
p data-p-id="48e73218a813997a7ef1677783ae4f58"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="9173b3718baef10a3fa797d6772ea246"Dreamy Days/p  
p data-p-id="78112bc749620988700033948b863a24"Rosa- So how are we going to find her details?/p  
p data-p-id="84251867007ef195913be78c8caf519f"Kentin-Just walk up to her door and ring the bell?/p  
p data-p-id="e82b916f84a38162872f044e2b98f97f"Lysander-There must be a reason why no one has seen her./p  
p data-p-id="0aba01be2f4193d23076350fdc279d0e"Castiel-She's avoiding us./p  
p data-p-id="60647e8f824eec6ebd16cbe4312e778e"Iris-But why? I don't get it./p  
p data-p-id="9cca49a7d7d32fcd13d1bd78b35e89bc"Rosa-I guess she likes being alone./p  
p data-p-id="2f688db961d0d6996cbd367fb3814b17"Violette- Or she doesn't like being outside? She spent less than a minute watching from the balcony ad then just left./p  
p data-p-id="6a4b436643399c687070a4d311004a52"Peggy-The only way we will find out is the clubs and physical exercise. Something that all students must do without exception./p  
p data-p-id="a1774cff7ebceaa6a07edeb5aa394d02"Alexy-I guess we could ask around. But doesn't anyone at least know her name? Or atleast her year?/p  
p data-p-id="506fbdf6f646eca3566d912dea55ec8b"~Silence~/p  
p data-p-id="70e302b6bc42a56ea1c12e391dcb11db"Alexy-Guess that's a no/p  
p data-p-id="c1e08fd65e1bd3a0e8a70c009c3744a5"Castiel- I'll check the clubs seeing as most clubs are on Mondays or Fridays./p  
p data-p-id="6f31f93f0d1c7ce3164b4343ad56874e"Nathaniel-I'll check other clubs on other days. But to be honest I don't think this is a good idea./p  
p data-p-id="aee168c1304fb4b9519e6237551d4d4b"Rosa-Hush. We don't have a better idea anyway. Me, Iris and Peggy will check exercise areas like the gym or sports areas and ask around. And Vi can find out more on her appearance. Try drawing her./p  
p data-p-id="403b247fc3dc3bd864b1b498feb335d3"Alexy- Alright! I'll start writing the next post. Titled-The mystery resident./p  
p data-p-id="8043ad3c56dfa497a3b347ca6865378a"Rosa-Let's find out who she is./p  
p data-p-id="e36027f78203e0fbb9f6c307a7a66260"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="9a0a7e13454f2f7df1fce8729c217f36"Will they find her? Will she stay as the mystery resident or will she be exposed to the school?/p  
p data-p-id="11be2af6c79abf85d04b8a30599aa2cf"Find out in the next chapter./p  
p data-p-id="2afee4995c7bda08da443a1ff4a1af3c"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="aa2f96e524249b8623bed23bff7dcde5"P.S /p  
p data-p-id="1f0c3046190f350c3f0a8da0e4ca0545"I would like some feedback please! ^^/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p 


End file.
